Digimon meet danny
by digi next gen
Summary: ok don't be mad i'm only useing this so i can give navedamon evolution so let met tell u how it may go to amity park for a school year so she can learn more about other stuff but she staying with danny. vlad is trying to get navedamon(the most powerful digimon) but ends up giveing each others secret but may end up becomeing half digimon too
1. may arives at amity park

hey guys it me so may now get to meet danny phantom so enjoy!(ido not own danny phantom or digimon plus make drawing of navedamon and may.)

* * *

MAY p.o.v

i'm now 14 years old.i was on the plane for a flight to amity park to go to school there.i'm staying with a kid name daniel fenton(which is really weird.) are you ok may? oh that my partner navedamon(it's pronounce na-ve-da-mon )she that bipedal dragon with red and black stripes (looks like guilmon with the three claws on each paw and two claws on each foot with one on the back) plus horns on her head( and green headphones) and a tiny horn on her nose,and a white around her belly with an x mark on it(that where her dark self lives.) and four tails with metal tips(that were she absorb electricty plus nobody can't see them. can but me and my friends can see them we can make them visiable.)with cobalt yellow eyes. yeah i'm all right.i said.

okay may i was just checking on you. navedamon said. so we are almost there right? navedamon asked. um yeah.i said all passagers we are now landing,pilot said

so i walk out of the plane and into the terminal there i saw a sign that said:mayuki hitkatashi. so thats where i saw a woman with a blue jumpsuit and goggles and a man with a orange jumpsuit too.(that so weird.) but then i saw two kids one was a boy and second one was a girl(they look like my age). so i walked up to them and said i'm mayuki hitkatashi. then the man in the orange jumpsuit said so you are that girl we heard comeing to amity park? yes and call me may.i said i'm cal me jack and my wife maddie and this is these are our kids jasmine and daniel fenton but you can call them jazz and danny. i saw that danny had raven black hair with a with tee and a red circle on it with blue jeans and ice blue eyes the heck he look very cute to and there jazz she have auburn hair and wereing a blue v-neck shirt with a blue jeans and aqua blue headband and aqua blue eyes which was cool. hi they,both said.

* * *

danny p.o.v

so i thought that the transfer student didn't come till tomorrow but i was wrong i totally forgot about that today was tomorrow it was because i was fighting vlad last night so dad woke me up as got up sleepily. dad the girl isn't going to come till tomorrow,i said well sonny boy tomorrow is today,dad said i went downstairs to eat but dad pull me to the fentons assault vehicle or just r.v for short. i was mad that i haven't even have breakfast dad was about to drive but mom took the wheel i'm glad about that so we was on our way to the terminal it took us an hour to get there. we then arrived at place i wished that we really go to nasty burger. so we waited until.

_all passengers that ride plane 314 is now exiting._the voice said.

so we all saw alot of passengers from that plane so. dad held a sign that said:mayuki hitkatashi.(which was kinda a cool name.)

then i saw a girl she have headphones that were red plus had a pink flower on it with a red shirt with a dragon on plus she have a vest jacket she have fingerless gloves that were red and black the almost the same color as her tights. she have amber red eyes with her red streak hair with black(i mean alot of black it midnight black) with a red watch (digital) on her wrist with a backpack and suitcase they were also red.

she look like she is around my age so she walked up and said i'm mayuki hitkatashi that girl said. i was stunned by that a girl that looked that tomboyish must really make me kinda happy and not girly like star nor paulina(that the girl which is really cool.) dad pointed to us and introduce us so we made our way to the r.v.

dad was the person to drive us -oh here come the bad driver. i mumble. huh what do you mean bad driver? may said

you are going to see what i mean. i said

oh ok. may said

so we all had the worst ride to the house.

that was the worst ride of my life. said may (doing the anime dizzy eyes)

* * *

may p.o.v

so we were at the fentons house i was so dizzy i hate that ride so we went upstairs to show me the guest room which is now my bedroom but danny left because he said he has to use the bathroom. but then my watch beeped um honey dear is your watch beeping? jazz asked. um yeah and can you guys get out please.? i asked

all right we'll leave jazz said. all right navedamon digitize! i yelled. navedamon! navedamon yelled. i will tell you how did i digitize her i put her gamemon chip in my watch.

**navedamon the four tailed digimon she is from dragons roar and nature spirits and she acqire he metal part tips so she can absorb electricle energy it also keep her alive she can use her attack that is electric and is very kind plus curious but aggressive. her power is 2000 and also a vaccine attribute. gatchmon said.**

all right may what the problem? navedamon asked.

well a digimon attacking amity park. i said

well then may you didn't digitize me for nothing so let go and digivolve me! navedamon yelled.

* * *

**well that is it for that chapter so wanna new one it coming right up-me **

**m guys phantomon is coming we better fight him-may**

**i will fight with you-danny**

**well see yea-me **

**(room being destroy in processed of fighting)**

**get out!-me**


	2. the battle

**hey it me again so i'm going to this and the others over fall break so enjoy!f-me**

**guys stand back!-navedamon**

**electro blaster!-navedamon**

**(a big boom in the room cause a power outage.)**

**let's move and hit phantomon from the back-danny**

**(he charge a ectoplasmic blast ball then he hit phantomon and phatomon became data and navdamon absorb his data.)**

**she does not own digimon or danny phantom,danny phantom belong to butch hartman.-danny**

**digimon belongs to akiyoshi hongo .-may.**

**you both still owe me a thousand dollars for the damage.-me**

* * *

danny p.o.v

"come out you whelp i want you're skin for a coat"skulker said.

"haha you can't come and get me."i said.

"then meet my little friend here"he said.

"gargo pellets!"somebody said.

a green lights hit me in the chest. i groan in pain.

then i saw a bunny with one horn it had green and white fur it really had guns for hands like wow that cool.

"this is gargomon he is helping me with hunting you"he said.

"now this going to be really fun"skulker said.

"megavolt cannon!"somebody yelled. it hit gargomon

i

"


End file.
